Darkness All Around
by magicaltears
Summary: Summary- 3rd in The Light Series. Sequel to The Darkness is Alive. Meeting between Angel and Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Darkness all around (3rd Story in The Light Series)

Author: Britt

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize.

Summary- 3rd in The Light Series. Sequel to The Darkness is Alive

* * *

Buffy's P.O.V.

As I started at the pictures on my mirror, I couldn't help but want to laugh and cry at the same time.

My friends had done this to me.

The same friends whose pictures used to make me smile, now made me want to scream in agony. Their naïve thoughts had ripped me from one of the only places I had ever felt safe.

* * *

Willow's P.O.V.

I couldn't stop smiling. I had finally done something right. I had brought my best friend back. As I dialed a familiar number I literally bounced on the heels of my feet. If only these two would get it together then maybe she would finally be the Buffy that she hadn't been since before prom.

* * *

Cordelia's P.O.V.

I knew he was hurting. It was obvious to everyone around him. He said he was okay, he said that was the problem. I don't fully believe him. I know he feels as if he's betraying her because he didn't let it kill him, but I know he's hurting.

Before I could continue my musings, the shrill ring of the telephone broke the silence.

"Hello?"

I listened to the excited voice of the red-head in Sunnydale as she told me what I never thought I would hear but was thankful non the less, before throwing down the phone and rushing towards where I knew my best friend was talking to Fred.

"Angel?"

I almost wanted to cry at the look on his face, I knew that it wouldn't be there for much longer however.

"Willow's on the phone. She's alive. Buffy's alive."

I looked at him for a few more seconds before rushing back inside to tell Willow I would call her back. Angel rushed in after me and grabbed me by my shoulders. If he had been any more forceful I would have been slightly frightened but I knew he wouldn't hurt me so I let it go.

"What did you just say?"

I touched his arm softly.

"Willow just called. Buffy's alive."

* * *

Angel's P.O.V.

The minute I heard the name Buffy my heart broke even more, then as I processed what she had said, I jumped up and ran into the lobby.

As Cordelia reiterated what she had just told me, I grabbed the phone from her and dialed the ten digit number that I had long since memorized.

* * *

Buffy's P.O.V.

I sighed as I heard the phone ring. Looking around the room I voiced my question out loud, not expecting anyone to answer it.

"I wonder who could be calling me. Everyone I know lives here."

I picked up the phone as I heard Dawn talking about creditors and something about a sweat shop.

"Hello?"

As soon as I heard his voice I almost dropped the phone. No matter what anyone thought or said, this was the one person in my life who made me feel as if heaven was on earth.

"Buffy?"

I almost had to smile as he said my name. It had long become our way of greeting.

"Angel."

We never said hello or hi or anything other than each other's names.

* * *

Angel's P.O.V.

If my heart could beat it would be hammering in my chest as I listened to the phone ring on the other line. When the line picked up and I heard her say hello, tears rolled down my face.

"Buffy."

I heard her repeat my name and I wanted time to stand still.

"How?"

I could hear the sad smile in her face.

"Willow and Xander did a spell with Tara and Anya."

I let that go for now, I would deal with that information later. Right now I needed to see her.

"Can we meet?"

I smiled when she immediately agreed.

"You know where."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone, grabbing my duster and jumping into my car. I needed to see her as soon as possible, to tell her what I had decided, I wasn't letting her go again.

* * *

Buffy's P.O.V.

I walked back into the living room, never stopping to look at the man who had for all intents and purposes been my father for the last six years nor did I stop to look at my sister until Giles spoke up.

"Buffy? What is it?"

I turned towards him and answered in one word that normally explained everything.

"Angel."

"Is he in trouble?"

I almost smiled at my watcher's concern. He never really cared for Angel, especially not after the whole Angelus thing, but he was still concerned. I don't know whether that was just his nature or if he knew that if Angel died, they might as well go ahead and put me back in my coffin because the grief almost killed me the last time, but either way I loved him even more for his concern.

"He knows that I'm…he needs to see me…I have to see him."

Giles nodded, I think he knew that I was barely holding on to reality. I just don't think he realized exactly how close I was to losing it.

"Of course, you'll leave for LA tomorrow."

I shook my head.

"Not LA…and…and…not here…Somewhere in the middle…there's a a place."

I barely heard Giles try and talk to me about the bills. I knew realistically I should listen to him, but I couldn't. I needed to see the only man who ever had my heart.

I didn't even give anyone a chance to stop me, didn't even make sure someone would be with Dawn that night, I just bolted out the door and into my mom's jeep, well my jeep now.

* * *

Dawn's P.O.V.

The minute I heard Angel I knew my sister was leaving to go see him. I saw Angel at the funeral and I've seen him once since then when he came to say goodbye to me the day after the funeral. I remember him asking me if I wanted him to stay. I almost said yes. Angel had been like my big brother when he was here in Sunnydale. Before I could answer him though I had a flashback of after mom's funeral. I remember I tried to bring mom back and Buffy and I fought. Then afterwards we were sitting there and she told me how Angel had come and sat with her all night in the graveyard. She said Angel had offered to stay as long as she needed him, but she turned him away because it would be too hard to watch him leave again. I took that sentiment to heart and told Angel to go ahead and go home. He smiled sadly and whispered to me that he was home, that anywhere that the summers girls were was his home. I cried a little bit then, clinging to him. He cried as well. He then made me promise to call him if I needed him for anything. Whether it was a problem with demons in Sunnydale, I needed someone to talk to, or if I wanted to gossip about boys (I giggled there), he wanted me to know that he'd always be there for me. He is the only person who could really ever say that to me and for me to believe it was true. Technically I am the youngest in the 'Scooby gang' as Xander used to call it. Which most likely means that everyone else will leave me at some point in our lives, not Angel though. He'll outlive all of us, so when he tells me he'll always be there for me, I really do believe him. I turn my attention back to my sister in time to hear her say that her and Angel are meeting somewhere in the middle. Then I watch her walk out as if she's on autopilot. I pray to everyone who is up above to let my sister come back happier than she's leaving. I know things are going to be hard, but I pray that everything will be alright. I cant take losing her again.

* * *

TBC! Okay I know the first two stories in this series have been one-shots. But this one wont be. I think it may be 2 or 3 chapters at most. Then I'm going to start up the one-shots again but I do plan to continue this story. Please review.


	2. Good Author's Note :D

My darling readers,

First of all this isn't a chapter..but please read it anyway.

The B/A Shippers on a few of the yahoo groups lists are trying to start up a campaign for a movie for  
Buffy and Angel. We are trying to figure out if there are still enough B/A Shippers out there to make  
it happen. If you want to see Buffy and Angel back together, to see them finally have forever, please  
go to my profile and check out my homepage, it's a message board for campaign ideas.

We are desperately trying to find out if there are enough people, so your voice definitely counts!!

Anyway, I promise to have another chapter out soon!

-Britt-

P.S. my nickname is Sky so that's my name on the message board, so if you have any questions, PM me  
either on there or on here!


End file.
